makermodfandomcom-20200213-history
Servers
Servers Any player can host there very own server when given the time and chance too start one. All makermod releases come with everything one needs to customize and start up there server, somethings maybe required to start it if you prefer Home or Paid server types. With the correct guide and time anyone can build and host a server too freely use the mod and build what they wish. Read on to further learn the basics of creating a server. 'Server Guide' To create a server is simple if you follow along. #Download the version Makermod 1.3 #You will then extract all content to your "gamedata" folder which by default is located here C Drive/ ProgramFiles/LucasArts/Star Wars Jedi Knights Jedi Academy/Gamedata #Locate the "Makermod Folder" located in your gamedata folder and look for the Makermod Dedicated Server.bat you need to create a shortcut of this and place it on your desktop. #Locate the "makermod.cfg" file in your makermod folder, Right click and Edit. Change any information you wish but mostly change the "Seta Sv_hostname" to something you want people to know its your server. #Double Click your Shortcut on your desktop. A window will open and after a moment the server should be online. *Notes: To see if your server is online is to check the game itself. If you dont see it on the list, go down to "Port Setup" 'Port Setup' Go to website www.portforward.com and locate your router name. Find the Jedi Academy & Follow the instructions. #Figure out what the IP address of your router is and type it into your browser's URL field. You be met with an Login (username & Password) by default most are Username: Admin & Password: Blank meaning leave it empty. #You should find where you can forward your ports, mainly under advance setup. #Set ports for your computer, 29060 through 29062 and 29070 through 29081(UDP). Most the time you wouldnt need to do this. #After all that, Save and reboot router. 'Admin Setup' New admins of makermod have a default login. You will need to either change the password of this or create a new one. You can find Server Commands Here. ''Changing password'' Once your in the game, login to your default admin account by: "mlogin god enki" You will then have to enter command, mchangepass. As an a example, mchangepass enki bubblegum bubblegum You have to enter the new password twice as a double check you typed it right. ''New Admin Name'' If you choose not to change pass you can create a new admin, its a bit longer and time consuming. Once you login to your default admin account you will use the command, mnewuser. You will then have to choose a name you will remember, most choose the name they play as. The password will be your name as well, you can change that same as above, mchangepass command. After your new account is created you will have to set all permissions to it. Use the command, mpermission. After you have given your new account all the permissions, you need to go into your "Makermod Folder" open the "Users" folder and delete the one file named "God" and there should only be one file left which should be yours.